futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Kingdom general election, 2025 (Infinityy Peak's World)
82|seat_change2 = 93|seat_change3 = 31|party4 = Liberal Democrats|leader4 = Tim Farron|seats_before4 = 22|seats_after4 = 2|seat_change4 = 20|title = Prime Minister|before_election = Boris Johnson|before_party = Conservative|posttitle = Subsequent Prime Minister|after_election = Liz Kendall|after_party = Labour|image1 = |image2 = |image3 = |image4 = |leaders_seat4 = Westmorland and Lonsdale (defeated)|previous_election = 2020|next_election = 2030}} General Election in 2025 has been a massive and unpredictable one. Labour's Liz Kendall has won the General Election with a majority of 57 seats. Her centrist and liberal views have been successful and has gained her 82 seats. She commented "Now is the time to ditch socialism, the country needs liberalism.". Conservative's Theresa May has came second in the General Election with a loss of 93 seats. The centre right modern Tory views Theresa, Boris and David built up over the 15 years they were in government have been rejected for a more centre and liberalistic view. Green's Natalie Bennett has made history with her Environmental party coming third in the election with 31 seats. For the past 30 years or so, the Greens have been just siding along at Politics and due to current world affairs, Environmentalism has taken a massive surge. They went from 0 to 31 seats. Lib Dem's Tim Farron has had a depressing election. In the 2020 election, he managed to gain 14 seats, but managed to lose 20 of them including his own. Theresa May, Natalie Bennett and Tom Farron have all resigned and hope to pass the baton on to their next party leader. Theresa May commented "Although we (Tories) may not have won the election, the first three parties in the race are all led by women, now isn't that a huge step for suffrage?" The result came as a massive shock for the Tories, the polls and general public were saying how the Tories have been successful, but Boris was getting low in the polls, so Theresa was parachuted in. This has been said as 'the last nail in the coffin, this time' by Liz Kendall. Tim Farron also had a massive shock when he found the devastating results. He was expecting a big result but political analysts say his voters defected to Labour for the centrist liberal view Liz puts forward. Tim Farron lost his seat to the Tories, and Natalie Bennett never even won her seat. Conservatives Leadership Outcome: The Conservative leadership election lasted from August 2025 to October 2025. Candidates: Sajid Javid.jpg|Conservative's Sajid Javid of Bromsgrove, also Shadow Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills (Elected Leader) 512px-George osborne hi.jpg|'George Osborne' of Tatton, also Shadow Chancellor Priti Patel Minister.jpg|'Priti Patel' of Witham, also Shadow Minister for Employment Theresa May - Home Secretary and minister for women and equality.jpg|'Theresa May' of Maidenhead, also defeated Leader Liberal Democrat Leadership Outcome: Party disbanded, some voters gone to Labour/Tories. By elections held in the two remaining seats, both went to the Tories. Green Party Leadership Outcome: Candidate: Caroline Lucas 2010.jpg|Green's Caroline Lucas of Brighton Pavilion, unopposed (Elected Leader) Category:UK Elections